The Unova Slaughter Games
by TheMageOfNyeh
Summary: Every year on April 13th, 52 pokemon trainers are randomly selected within the Unova region and are forced to take part in the Slaughter Games to battle each other to the death. Young 13 year old Kurono Kudo has been selected as a contestant, ONLY ONE WILL EMERGE AS THE VICTOR. LET THE SLAUGHTER GAMES BEGIN. [Submit Your Own OC's]
1. Prologue: Guidelines and Rules

Well this is my first shot at publishing a fanfiction, I hope it's interesting. This story is kind of a hybrid between Pokemon, The Hunger Games, and Battle Royale. This chapter is solely meant to explain the rules of the Slaughter Game.

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Kurono fumbled with the strange new device, he examined it, turning it around in his palm. Apparently it was called a pager...he had never seen one of these before. He pressed the button with the power symbol on it and it practically came to life.

_-Initializing Start Up..._

_…..._

_-Loading Content..._

_…..._

_-Setup Complete._

_…..._

_-**BlackoutRenegade** has connected._

_**BlackoutRenegade:**_ Greetings Kurono! And Welcome to the **Slaughter Games!**

-I am one of the game administrators, it will be my job to act as a guide and keep you updated on news throughout the game.

-Now, what ARE the Slaughter Games? you might ask.

-Well, on every April 13th, an annual gathering is held within the heart of the Unova region.

-There, the Slaughter Game administration will do a random drawing to select the next 52 pokemon trainers to battle each other to the **death.**

-Be aware that once you are selected, you **WILL **participate. There is no alternative. A handsome sum of 1 billion pokedollars and a lifetime supply of rare candies will be awarded to the winner. The winner also gets to receive any one legendary pokemon of their choice.

**Guidelines/Rules of the game:**

_1) At the beginning of the game, all 52 selected participants will each receive the following items:_

_ - A pager that will alert you for status updates and news regarding the game._

_- A survival backpack loaded with equipment, food, and necessary items. _

_ - Each person starts with 1 pokemon. You have the choice of using your own, if not, one will be provided for you._

_ - To keep track of your whereabouts, a tracking device will be strapped onto your neck. You can also use these to be able to distinguish between participants and nonparticipants._

_ - If, for any reason, you no longer wish to participate in the Slaughter Games, you will be granted the choice to use the_ _**Suicide Pill**_ _hidden in the smallest pocket of the backpack. It will end your life in an instant._

_2) There is a powerful __**bomb**_ _implanted in the tracking device, if you break any of the rules, the detonator will be triggered, and you will be __**annihilated.**_

_3) As the game proceeds, everything will be recorded on camera and broadcasted to the whole world. Do not worry, your privacy will be respected._

_4) Participants must stay within the region boundaries, non-participants are absolutely __**NOT**_ _to be harmed._

_5) You are allowed to use absolutely __**ANY**_ _means necessary to kill your opponents. After defeating a trainer, you are entitled to take whatever belongings or pokemon they may possess._

_6) Feel free to ally yourself with other trainers for the duration of the game...just remember that in the end..._

_**ONLY ONE WILL EMERGE AS THE VICTOR.**_

**BlackoutRenegade:** Well that's all for now, Kurono. Any further questions will be answered later on by me. For now, _**LET THE SLAUGHTER GAMES BEGIN!**_

…...

_-**BlackoutRenegade** has disconnected._

* * *

Since i have like 50 characters to come up with...you guys are welcome to submit an OC character that I MIGHT use in the story...just remember that it is entirely up to ME to decide the fate of your character, so don't come after me with torches and pitchforks.

You will need to **PM** me your OC character! Do not leave it as a review, we need to make room for the _actual_ reviews.

**Character info that I will need:**

Gender:

Name:

Age:

Personality(behavior/good qualities/flaws):

Quick description of their appearance(hair/eyes/skin/clothes):

Weapon of choice(something that would fit in a backpack):

1 Pokemon of your choice(no legendaries):

(Bonus): How your character dies:


	2. The 50th Contestant

"_A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name."_

"_What will the name of this young man be?"_

Me: _**Asswaffle Nipplemonkey**_

?: NOPE. Try again, smartass.

Me: …

Me: _**Kurono Kudo. **_"Chrono" can be your nickname.

Kurono: Not bad. It's a pretty catchy name. So...what kind of person am I? Got anything planned out for me?

Me: Well according to my notebook here you were initially supposed to be a "cool" and "relaxed" type of person who "people often go to for advice and guidance"...but after what i've got in store for you...your personality will end up _**SCREWED. UP.**_ MWAHAHA!

Kurono: Pfft...you're bluffing. What could possibly go wrong...*nervous laughter*

* * *

_**Earlier on that day...**_

Kurono Kudo fidgeted in his chair, using his right sleeve he wiped off the sweat that trickled down his forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. It was an exceptionally warm day outside, approximately 92 degrees. Kurono was wearing a simple white T-shirt with blue jeans. His clear blue eyes and ocean-blue hair glistened in the sunlight.

The majority of the people of Unova were crowded into a fairly large area to watch the annual random drawing of the Slaughter Game's next participants.

Everyone watched as a woman walked onto the stage to begin the announcements. "Happy Slaughter Games, everyone!" She had an enthusiastic smile and everyone could tell she was excited for the Games. The announcer may or may not have noticed that the crowd was deathly silent, each person had a grim expression on their faces, no one else was looking forward to the Games except her.

"I know you guys already know the rules, but it is customary to go over them a final time. Don't you worry, it won't take long, I know just how **anxious** you guys are to begin already!" She took out a few index cards to read off of and noticed that they weren't in order, she took only a few seconds to straighten them out. She began, "Rule number 1..."

The announcer continued to read out the rules while Kurono concentrated on staring at a bug on the ground. His older sister, Alishie, was sitting to his right side while his parents were to his left. Alishie lightly nudged Kurono with her elbow to get his attention. She whispered to him, "Pay attention already!" but he only rolled his eyes at her.

He said, "It doesn't matter if i listen or not. I doubt that I'll get selected this year." Alishie frowned, Kurono continued saying, "There are like, what, a few million people living in the Unova region? And out of all of those people, only 52 get chosen. What are the odds that i will **_ever_** get selected?" he said as-a-matter-of-factly and shrugged.

His sister only shook her head and leaned back in her seat, by now the announcer had gone over most of the rules already. She finished up with the last one and then placed the index cards back into her pocket. "Now we can finally get on with the more **fun** part! I will pull up 52 random cards from a container to decide the next contestants of the Slaughter Games!" As she spoke, two big muscled men came in from the side of the stage carrying a large container filled to the brim with little white cards.

"To all whose names are called, please step up to the stage and face the audience." She stuck her hand inside the pile of cards and rummaged around a bit. Finally, she grasped a card and read the name aloud. "Our first **lucky** participant is Frederic! Let's give him a round of applause everybody!"

No one clapped, no one cheered. The boy named Frederic slowly rose out of his seat, he looked to be about only 14 or 15 years old. The announcer excitedly urged the boy to step forward, and thats what he did, but there was a look of terror in his eyes. He solemnly walked across the aisle of people toward the stage. No one could bear to look the boy in the eyes, it was like he was slowly marching to his death.

Just like that, one-by-one the cards were selected and the chosen ones stepped up onto the stage. Kurono saw people of all sorts of ages on that stage, young children- much too young to participate in a game of this caliber, teens, adults, and the elderly as well. Everyone could tell that the children and elderly were _goners._ It just wasn't fair! Kurono thought to himself, in this kind of game, _only the strong will survive, and the weak will perish._

_**A few moments later...**_

The announcer had now reached the 50th person, she pulled out the card and read the name aloud, "_**KURONO KUDO**_. Please step up to the stage." Kurono's heart skipped a beat, he wasn't sure if he heard her right, his breath began to quicken and perspiration dripped down his forehead. His mouth trembled, he somehow managed to form the words, "Wh...what? Me?"

All eyes turned to him now, his mother gave an anguished cry and burst into tears while his father comforted her. Kurono turned to his sister for some sort of comfort, guidance...anything. His sister saw the look of terror in Kurono's eyes but could only stare in bewilderment, out of millions of other people, her sweet little brother was chosen to take part in a pointless, brutal fight to the **death.**

The announcer urged Kurono forward, "Come on up dear, don't be shy!" Kurono rose out of his seat and made his way toward the stage. His legs trembled, almost causing him to fall over at one point. Halfway up there, he heard a commotion behind him, footsteps rushed up behind him and right past. He saw the back of that person as she made a beeline right toward the announcer.

This person had light blue hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, she wore a green tank-top and blue shorts that reached to her knees. _It was his older sister Alishie. _"Please!" She begged the announcer, "Let me take Kurono's place! I'll fight in the Slaughter Games in his place!"

This certainly took the announcer and everyone else by surprise. The announcer wasn't sure what to say at first, this kind of thing rarely ever happened. "Unfortunately..." the announcer began to say, "The rules are the rules, and the rules say that once a person has been selected, they **HAVE** to fight in the Games. There is no alternative, sweetie."

Alishie did not back down, she racked her brain for an idea. Kurono ran up to his sister and yelled "Are you crazy? Get back to your seat! They could have you imprisoned for this or something..." He glanced behind his shoulder to where the 2 big muscled men stood. They had intimidating looks on their faces and Kurono could tell that they looked forward to pounding someone's face into the dirt. He gulped nervously and brought his attention back to Alishie.

Alishie then got an idea, "If I can't replace him then put me IN the Game! I'll be the 51st player!" The announcer actually stopped to consider this proposal. It wasn't a bad idea at all...this girl was willing to put her life on the line to protect her little brother, that takes a lot of courage. The announcer pulled out her cellphone to call her boss, "Ah, hello? You are watching this, correct? Do we have your permission to continue?"

Her face lit up in excitement as he gave her his approval. She tucked the cell phone away and raised her arms high into the air, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the best thing that's happened in years! Someone has **volunteered to join**** the Slaughter Games! **Things will surely be interesting this year!"

Alishie walked over to where the other participants stood and took her place alongside Kurono. Kurono had mixed feelings, he was glad his sister was here to help, but then there was also that dreading feeling that was gnawing at him on the inside...

The announcer, now even more boisterous than ever, picked the final card and participant. All 52 Game players were now assembled upon the stage, they faced the crowd and stood, solemn faced, as if they were soldiers about to be sent into a hopeless war. The 2nd phase was over now, all that was left was to receive their equipment and they'd be sent off into the wilderness to _**kill** or be **killed.**_

* * *

**Cast of OC Characters:**

1. Player 50: Kurono Kudo - Mine

2. Player 51: Alishie Kudo - Mine

3. Player 1: Frederic - Mine


	3. Let the Slaughter Games Begin!

About 5 big muscled henchmen seem to come out of nowhere pushing large carts of backpacks all lined up and ready to go. The announcer said, "Each person gets one of these nifty backpacks! They've got everything you'll need to survive for up to a few weeks, be careful not to lose them." She signals for the henchmen to pass out the backpacks. "Wow" Kurono said to himself, The backpacks were pretty lightweight despite being loaded with a large quantity of things.

To explain what the important contents of the backpack are, the announcer borrowed one from a nearby contestant and took out a device of some sort. She raised her hand high above her head with it in her palm and began her explanation. "Now, before we do anything else, go ahead and take out the Pager in the front pocket of your backpacks. This pager will keep you updated on the news regarding the Slaughter Games. One of our Game admins, the 'Blackout Renegade' will answer any questions you may have. Now go ahead and turn it on."

_Kurono fumbled with the strange new device, he examined it, turning it around in his palm. Apparently it was called a pager...he had never seen one of these before. He pressed the button with the power symbol on it and it practically came to life._

_-Initializing Start Up..._

…_..._

_-Loading Content..._

…_..._

_-Setup Complete._

…_..._

_-__**BlackoutRenegade**_ _has connected._

_**BlackoutRenegade:**_ _Greetings Kurono! And Welcome to the __**Slaughter Games!**_

The pager booted up and already there was a lot of information to read on the screen, the game administrator who calls himself the "Blackout Renegade" introduced himself and proceeded to explain mosty the rules and guidelines of the game.

Kurono, having already memorized the rules by heart from watching years of the Slaughter Games go by, skims through the info until he reaches the second-to-last phrase that sent shivers down his spine. "_**ONLY ONE WILL EMERGE AS THE VICTOR.**_" This was the thing that he dreaded the most.

Even if by some off chance that he and his sister were to survive to the very end, they will only let **ONE **person win. Will he and Alishie have to battle it out in the end? Would he really be willing to kill his own sister? He shook his head at the thought. _No, theres no way I'd ever do that._ For now, it was best for him to focus on surviving, at the very least.

Kurono glanced up and was shocked to see that one of the big muscled men was staring straight down at him with a tracking device in his hands. "WHOA!" He stumbled back and nearly tripped over another person's foot, luckily he regained his balance. Kurono, feeling a bit foolish, allowed the man to strap the tracking device onto his neck.

The tracking device in question was this white ring-shaped sort of thing. Height-wise, it was about an inch high and felt cold against his skin but it wrapped snugly around his neck. He gulped nervously, he knew that these were no ordinary tracking devices, implanted in these trackers are bombs that are powerful enough to blow someone's brains out! The bombs are triggered when someone violates a rule or if they attempt to cross over the Unova region borders.

He began to recall disturbing memories from previous the Slaughter Games that have taken place. Once before, he had seen someone attempt to cross the Unova region border, the events that transpired were a pretty gnarly sight.

The bomb was immediately triggered as soon as he stepped one foot past Unova territory. The victim's head exploded and due to the force of impact, it had sent pink slimy chunks of his brain flying in every direction like it was confetti, they splattered onto the ground with a sickening splat. His girlfriend, who had been running beside him, got caught in the explosion as well.

Her face was ripped clean off of her skull, all of the hair on her scalp disintegrated and her skin was burnt to a black crisp. Her dead and lifeless body dropped to its knees and fell over face-first into the dirt. And just like that, she lay alongside her boyfriend's headless body(or what's left of it.) That sickening scene replayed over and over in Kurono's mind until his stomach began to churn. That horrific event no doubt haunted Kurono's dreams.

For about the millionth time in his entire life he wondered, what IS the point of the Slaughter Games? Was there a specific reason WHY these innocent people have to die in such inhumane ways? Is this some sick-minded person's idea of entertainment? Because it's **NOT FUNNY. **The longer he thought about it, the darker his facial expression grew.

The announcer loudly clapped her hands a few times to get everyone's attention. "Ten minutes everyone! The Slaughter Games will officially start in ten minutes! Take the time to strategize your battle plans or form alliances with other players."

For a while, no one knew what to do. They just kind of awkwardly glanced around at each other with wary, distrustful eyes. The first one to break the ice was Player number 2, Kyo. He was a 25 year old trainer with white hair, ice-blue eyes and had a height of 4'11". An Umbreon rode atop his right shoulder, its body was pitch-black and had grey rings and eyes instead of golden ones.

He seemed to be looking for someone, he wandered through the crowd of 52 people, but it only took him a few minutes to spot who he was looking for. "Hello there!" He approached Alishie with a friendly smile, "You're _her _aren't you? The girl who volunteered i mean. My name is Kyo, and this is my Umbreon, Midnight." He extended his arm to shake hands with Alishie.

"I just wanted to say that what you did back there for your brother was truly brave and inspirational, may the odds be ever in your favor!" Alishie and Kurono were both pleasantly surprised, Kyo seemed to be a nice person, his personality was quite refreshing. Unfortunately, Kyo had only intended to chat with them for a few minutes, he gave both of them a quick nod before he turned around and disappeared back into the crowd of people.

After seeing the 3 of them exchanging such pleasantries, some of the other Game Players were a little more encouraged to interact with each other. Gradually, some alliances were established and their 10 minutes had eventually come to an end. The announcer came up on the stage once more, "Your 10 minutes are up! I hope you've used your time wisely. Now before i send you all off, I must warn you to refrain from entering any civilized areas like towns and cities. Other than that, LET THE SLAUGHTER GAMES BEGIN! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

**Cast of OC Characters:**

1. Blackout Renegade: Mine

2. Player 2: Kyo - KoolKyo25


	4. It's Every Man for Himself

As soon as the alarm signaled that the Slaughter Games had officially begun, the pokemon trainers immediately ran in every which direction. It was absolute chaos, Kurono and Alishie knew they had to get out of there quick, from now on they had to keep their guards up at all time, no one can be trusted.

Amidst all the confusion, Kurono dug into his pocket to bring out his pokeball. "Growlithe, i choose you!" He raised his hand into the air and threw the pokeball, in a flash of red light, his trusty sidekick appeared by his side. Alishie followed Kurono's example and sent out her own pokemon, a ferocious Haxorus appeared and scared the living daylights out of a nearby person. "Wahh! Oof!" He had fallen on his rear end, he scrambled to get back up and ran off without another word.

The sound of pokemon cries reverberated throughout the entire area as everyone else sent out their pokemon as well.

The announcer stood on the stage with a big smile plastered on her face, the large TV screen on the wall was now turned on, the crowd's eyes were fixated on it. "And so it has begun, ladies and gentlemen!" On the screen, it was projecting the pokemon trainers as they ran, there was one girl, however, that remained in place.

She was player 3, her name was **Ami**, Kurono recalled. She was only a 7 year old child that had been thrown into the horrors of the Slaughter Games. Her pokemon seemed to have been released, it was...a Machoke?!

Apparently, this poor little girl had been provided with a pokemon by the Game administration because she didn't have her own(of course, she was too young to be a pokemon trainer.) The Machoke didn't obey a single thing she said and thrashed around, going on a rampage. "No, stop it! Bad pokemon!" The girl screamed at it out of fear, tears streamed down her face as she tightly clutched her pokeball. The camera then switched to a different target and proceeded to fixate on a pokemon battle that was taking place elsewhere.

Kurono's anger showed on his face as he cursed the game administration for what they did. The bastards! They KNEW that such a high level pokemon would not listen to a single thing that poor girl would say and yet they gave her that Machoke! Kurono frantically looked around on the field, he decided that he was going to help that girl no matter what.

"Where IS she?!" He looked questioningly at Alishie, but she only shook her head. In the distance, he could see a female pokemon trainer and her Gallade battling against a guy and his Samurott. Kurono rushed to speak with the female trainer, hoping to get some information from her.

"Excuse me! Have you seen a little girl with her Machoke anywhere?" The female trainer, who was Player 8: **KayKay Kurashiki**, took a quick glance at Kurono before she backflipped just in time to avoid the Samurott's horn as it lunged at her. Her honey-colored hair swayed in the air and her shale-blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "A girl and a Machoke, hmm...Sorry! I don't remember."

Her opponent, Player 5: **Kazuma Miyafuji**, a muscular guy with blue eyes and short blond dreadlocks, ordered for his Samurott to attack her once again. Her Gallade stepped in front and used Protect to defend against the attack. "Close combat!" She told the Gallade, it dropped its defensive stance and went into the offensive mode. It rushed at the Samurott with blinding speed and unleashed a furious barrage of punches.

The Samurott had no time to react, its face was pulverized by the sheer force of the Gallade's raw strength. By some lucky strike, one of the punches smashed its jaw and the Samurott was sent flying backwards, Kazuma was brutally punctured in the stomach by the Samurott's horn as it collided into him. He coughed out blood as he clutched his abdomen, grunting in pain. He strained to say these final words, "Yuki-Rin...I'm...sorry." [This was the name of his girlfriend, who, by a stroke of luck had also been chosen to participate in the Slaughter Games.]

Kurono had decided that he had seen enough. "Um...thanks anyway." he said to the girl and turned to leave. The girl, who had bent down to collect her loot from the dead corpse suddenly said "Wait a minute! I remember now!...now that i've actually had time to think." She pointed in a southeastern direction. "Should be somewhere around there!" She smiled and quickly rushed off before Kurono could respond.

Well...she didn't seem to be lying or anything, he thought. Might as well go and check it out. As it turns out, she was right. A little further down the path he could see the figure of a muscular pokemon thrashing around next to a little girl. Kurono gave a big sigh of relief, he made it just in time before anything too serious happened to Ami.

He ran toward them to attempt to save her but someone beat him to it. A guy with dark hair and blue eyes bursted out from some bushes nearby. He was Player 10:** Ben Rider.** He held a dagger in his left hand and lunged at the Machoke, the Machoke easily saw it coming and deflected his arm to the side, making him veer off to the left and fall.

"No! Stop it!" the girl continued to scream at it and pounded her tiny fists against its muscular body. The Machoke had finally decided that it had had enough with the girl and her annoying crying and screaming.

It repeatedly stomped her underneath its bare feet which made the ground violently shake. The girl's body had been mutilated and flattened like a pancake, her face was no longer recognizable, blood was caked on the bottom of the Machoke's foot. The machoke scraped the blood off his foot by dragging it across the grass.

"God damn you! She was just a little girl!" Ben shouted in rage, and once more lunged at the Machoke. He took it by surprise and used his dagger to puncture the Machoke's stomach. The dagger lodged into its intestines and ruptured the organs. Blood violently spewed out and trickled down onto its legs, and then the ground.

Unfortunately, the Machoke did not die, not yet. It bellowed out in anger and wrapped it's fingers around Ben's body to lift him off the ground. With its free hand, the Machoke took hold of his head and slowly began to twist. The sickening sound of several bones cracking in his neck could clearly be heard. The further the Machoke twisted, the more his skin began to rip until finally, his head completely detached from his body.

Ben stopped struggling, his body became limp. He was dropped to the ground as if he were nothing less than a ragdoll.

For a moment, everything went quiet.

From behind Kurono, who was wide-eyed in disbelief, came a girl with waist-length black hair with crimson highlights and cat-like sapphire-blue eyes. This was Player 11: **Stephanie Starlette Doci. **She had light tan skin and had a black tribal dragon tattoo on her left forearm, right ankle, and around her navel.

Not even taking so much as a glance at Kurono, she approached the lifeless body of Ben and took his belongings for herself. "What are you doing?!" Kurono exclaimed. She turned back to face Kurono, taking a bite out of a sitrus berry, "I waited for the perfect chance to capture that Machoke..." she began to explain.

Looking back at the Machoke now, it was sprawled against the floor now, clutching its wound and gasping for air. In about a few minutes it would succumb to its injury. "but now that its half-dead..." the girl took out the silver dagger that was strapped to her ankle and stabbed its heart, causing the Machoke to die instantly. "I have no use for weak pokemon."

She turned around to leave, her hair swayed behind her and shimmered in the light. "Wait! I..." Kurono was at a loss for words, the girl took something from her backpack and tossed it to Kurono. It was a hatchet. She stared at him with a cold, blank expression on her face. "...It's pointless to try to save anyone. In this world, it's every man for himself." And with that, she left.

Kurono couldn't believe her cold, uncaring attitude! He solemnly glanced down at the hatchet his hands. Her words echoed in his mind. He tightly gripped his new hatchet and thought back to everyone who had died right in front of his eyes.

Kurono heard his pager alert him, he took it out of his pocket and read the text.

...

**Blackout Renegade: **Hello again Kurono! Let's go over today's results, shall we?

_**Day 1:**_

_An overall number of 3 Players are confirmed as dead._

#5: [Kazuma Miyafuji]_ - Stab to the abdomen_

#3: [Ami]_ - Stomped to death_

#10: [Ben Rider]_ - Decapitation_

_**Blackout Renegade:** _Well, that's it for today! See you tomorrow!

_..._

Kurono tucked the pager away into his pocket and remembered what Stephanie had said. _"In this world, it's every man for himself."_ He sucked in his breath and took a moment to think deeply to himself. Finally, right then and there, he made a decision. He lifted up his head, an expression of determination now showed on his face, and he said to himself, "..._She's right_."

* * *

**Cast of OC Characters: **

1. Player 3: Ami - Mine

2. Player 8: KayKay Kurashiki - **Ins4ne Gam3r**

3. Player 5: Kazuma Miyafuji - **Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**

4. Player 10: Ben Rider - **gara316**

5. Player 11: Stephanie Starlette Doci - **Akiza Izinski**


	5. Deceit

A group of 4 Pokémon trainers traveled together toward Nimbasa City. None of them really knew each other, they had established an alliance with each other hoping that with more people, the bigger their chances would be to survive.

They approached the entrance into Nimbasa but stopped to talk among themselves. The only guy in the group, player 12: **Alex, **asked the group, "Hey, didn't the announcer lady tell us to stay away from cities or whatever?" He took a water bottle out from his backpack and took a sip.

A girl with long black hair added in another question, "Do you think it's going to trigger these bombs?" she asked as she ran a hand along the tracker wrapped around her neck. This girl was player 7: **Tara Elison.** Tara wore a black jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes.

As if by magic, Alex and Tara both suddenly had the same idea. With fake smiles plastered on their faces, they both glanced at the girl behind them. "Hey Mia, why don't you go test it out for us?" they say. **Mia Harlane,** player 9, had blue hair streaked with pink. She had seemed to be quite a gullible person from what they'd seen so far. The two thought that they could use this to their advantage.

At the sound of her name, Mia's head perked up. She pointed a finger at herself, "Who...me?" Alex and Tara nodded. "Of course you!" Alex said as a matter-of-factly. "I think you're the best person for this job out of all of us." Tara covered her mouth as she snickered and joined in, "Yeah! It'll be really quick, just step past the border. We'll be right here waiting for you if anything happens."

The 4th member of the group who hadn't had the chance to speak yet hung around the back of the group. She was player 13: **Kasumi Ishiyama**. Kasumi had grey eyes and jet black hair that was covered by a hood. She shook her head in disgust at what they were doing. It didn't seem that Mia really knew what she was getting herself into here. She figured it would be best to stop this foolishness right away. "Um Mia..." She outstretched her hand and laid it gently upon Mia's shoulder to get her attention. "I seriously don't think this is a good idea..."

She continued to explain but Alex rudely butted in between them. "It's fine Mia_, just go." _There was a tone of impatience in his voice. He shot a quick nasty look at Kasumi and nudged Mia forward.

Mia didn't take too long to make her decision. She liked helping people out and hoped that she could be of some use to her new teammates. She shrugged and said, "Well...why not!"

Again, Kasumi tried to reason with Mia, "Listen to me, you are going to die! They wouldn't have warned us about this unless they have good reason to." But her efforts were meaningless. Tara and Alex only brushed her off and encouraged Mia to continue.

Mia looked back at Kasumi and gave a her a confident smile, as if she were assuring her that everything would be alright.

Then, without a shred of hesitation, she walked right over the border that separated them from Nimbasa City. The 3 of them stood there watching her as she proceeded, a look of anticipation on their faces.

…

A few seconds went by...

Nothing happened.

Mia glanced all around her, checking for any visible changes. After a while she concluded that the bomb threat was nothing to worry about. She felt a sense of relief as she waved at the others. "Hey you guys! Check it out, I'm alright!"

"I'm alright!"

_Click._

"The bomb didn't work after all, I guess we worried for nothing huh?"

_...Beep...Beep..._

Tara and Alex waved back at Mia and ran up to praise and congratulate her, those fake smiles still plastered on their faces. But Kasumi stood right where she was. "No...this is strange", she thought to herself. Something bad was supposed to happen, she it knew by instinct. Mia was supposed to be dead by now wasn't she? Unless Mia really was right, and they had nothing to worry about...

..._BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

The strange beeping noise was faint at first, no one had noticed. But gradually, it grew louder and louder.

Kasumi, who was lost in thought, now finally noticed the strange beeping sound as it increased in volume. She frantically glanced at Mia's tracking device, there was a small light flashing red. A wave of panic now washed over her as she realized what was going to happen.

The others had seemed to notice the beeping sound as well. Their eyes fixated on the flashing red light as they slowly backed away from Mia.

_**BEEP...BEEP**_**...**

Mia was now aware of the situation, she was terrified. Her eyes were wide open and her body was trembling in fear. She slowly stepped away from the border, toward the Alex and Tara. "Wait...you guys...!" She outstretched her hand and accidently grabbed a chunk of Tara's hair. "Help! Don't just leave me here!"

Tara wailed out in pain, "Ouch! You idiot! Let me go!" She used her long fingernails to try to pry off Mia's fingers but it was useless. Mia had a death grip on that hair.

Mia felt betrayed and hurt, they were backing away from her, as if she were some sort of monster. Her fear quickly turned into anger, her voice grew louder and more aggressive. "You said you'd be here for me! Was that just a lie?! Were you lying?!"

Tara frantically looked over to Alex and Kasumi, screaming for help. Her voice was high and panicked, "Don't just stand there! Help me!" But they did not budge. They knew they had very little time left, they could only guiltily stare down at their feet, it was only a matter of seconds now...

Mia's face was red now, her face was twisted into an expression of anger. "You bastards! You liars! I'll kill you! I'll f*cking kill you!" And those were the _last_ words she would ever say, because her time had run out.

"_**BOOM!"**_

The bomb finally exploded. Mia's head was completely destroyed in the impact. Her lifeless body slumped onto the ground and accidentally landed atop the other girl's body. Blood gushed out from her neck stump and splattered all over Tara's hair and clothes. Tara, who could not get away in time, had her right hand blown clean off. Fortunately she was still alive, but at this point she wished that she _hadn't _survived.

She laid sprawled across the ground under Mia's corpse. She clutched her arm and screamed like bloody murder. "GOD DAMN IT!...GOD DAMN IT!" The pain was excruciating. Her entire hand was blown off and she could feel every nerve in her arm flare up.

Her face was leaking many different fluids, tears dripped down her face, causing her makeup to smear.

Alex and Kasumi, who were standing by finally snapped out of their bewilderment and sprang into action. Alex quickly and effectively removed Mia's body off of Tara while Kasumi helped her to stand up to perform first aid on the injury. Kasumi plopped her backpack on the ground to take out some wipes, gauze, a syringe, and a small glass jar of anesthetic.

Kasumi didn't know much about first aid but she knew she had to at least stop the bleeding and the pain. She first injected the anesthetic into the girl's arm and in a moment, Tara's screaming stopped and she was finally calm. Now that the screaming was gone, Kasumi was able to think more clearly. She applied gauze to the wound and made sure to wrap it up tightly enough to restrict the blood flow to that area of her arm. Using the wipes, she cleaned up the surrounding blood and debris. She also gave a few wipes to Tara so she could clean up her makeup-smeared face.

Seeing that there was nothing more she could do, Kasumi packed the first aid items back into her backpack and slipped it back onto her shoulders.

Now that things were calmer, they could finally relax.

After a long silence, Alex was the first to speak up. "Heheh...wow, that bomb really got you guys good."

Naturally, Tara didn't think it was so funny. She shot him a nasty glare, while cradling her injured arm. "What the hell...I didn't think she'd actually grab my hair like that. And thanks _a lot _for your help back there!." She snapped at them.

Alex only shrugged, as if he didn't care. "Whatever, Mia did her job, and now we know that we should keep away from the cities." At the mention of the dead girl's name, Tara now looked over at where her mutilated corpse lay. Blood puddles were caked on the floor around the body along with bits of debris.

"Hey, go and take her stuff, I'm sure she won't have much _use_ for it now." Tara said. Alex did as she said and scavenged around the site of the incident. He looked through Mia's pockets and rummaged through her backpack to gather whatever things that survived the brutal explosion.

He finished up and put the items away in his backpack, it wasnt a whole lot. "So where are we off to next?" He asked the 2 girls. Tara wiped her bangs to the side, "Well, Nimbasa is definitely out of the question." She said bitterly.

Kasumi was appalled by their attitude, someone here had just died because of them and they dont even care! They obviously did not care about anyone else but themselves. Perhaps she was too quick to make an alliance with these people, she knew nothing of them and yet decided to go along with them. And now one of their teammates have died.

Not anymore...she can't stand to be with them any longer. If this keeps up, they will probably end up killing her as well. Alex and Tara now both had their attention turned to her. Tara asked her, "Where should we go now?"

Kasumi stuttered a bit. "W-we are going to Lostlorn Forest next..." Her strange behavior didn't seem to bother them one bit. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

"This is my chance" Kasumi thought to herself, "I'll make my escape in Lostlorn forest and get rid of them myself. There's no way in hell I'm going to let them force me to my death as well."

* * *

**Cast of OC Characters:**

1. Player 12: Alex - Alexander

2. Player 7: Tara Elison - ShadowHope1

3. Player 9: Mia Harlane - Mudkipster

4. Player 13: Kasumi Ishiyama - slendie258


	6. Ominous

After everything that had happened the other day, all those people who had died, the fact that there was nothing he could do to help them, it all made Kurono feel._..broken_. His sense of morality had slipped away and now he was even more determined than ever before to make it out of this stupid game alive. He wanted more than anything to just be able to see his family again, his mom...his dad...and his sister Alishie.

"..."

And speaking of Alishie, where the heck _is_ she!? He thought back to the point in time when they had separated. "Oh...right" It was right when he went around frantically searching for Ami. Without even thinking, he dashed off like some superhero and blindly ran around like an idiot. Thinking about it only made his guilt worse. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head clear of those thoughts.

He figured that he'll meet up with Alishie sooner or later, there was nothing to worry about really. Alishie has been a pokemon trainer for 9 years now. She's no pushover, _that's_ for sure, and that ferocious Haxorus of hers can deal some serious damage!...But then theres the problem with himself, what's a little 13 year old to do in this kind of situation?! "Alishie must be worried sick about me" he thought to himself.

Kurono lifted his head up toward the sky, It was a fairly sunny day, there were white fluffy clouds in the blue sky and a nice breeze flew in from the north. Oh, how he wished he could just stop everything and take a nice rest in those clouds, drifting off to sleep without a care in the world. He slowly walked along a dirt pathway as he daydreamed such things.

The pathway, he knew, led to Nimbasa City. The announcer's warning now ran through his head, ".._.refrain from entering any civilized areas like towns and cities_" ...Perhaps he should be taking her warning seriously, it was better to be safe than sorry. As Kurono inched closer and closer to Nimbasa, the trees thinned out and the amount of foliage decreased with every step. Almost to the gate, he immediately sensed that something was wrong, he could sense an ominous aura in the atmosphere.

He took a quick sniff of the air and caught the faint scent of something putrid, he nearly gagged. The smell was disgusting, it penetrated his nostrils and whirled through his lungs as he inhaled. The strange thing was, this smell wasn't exactly foreign to him, it could be described as rotting flesh...the smell of _death._

Kurono cautiously approached the entrance to Nimbasa. The odor intensified the closer he got until finally, there, on the ground he saw Mia Harlane's headless rotting corpse. The body, he assumed, had been this way for almost an entire day. Even so, there were already maggots and bugs there to dine on her flesh. "Ugh!" Again, Kurono gagged at the gnarly sight. The stump of her neck where her head used to be was now maggot infested.

Those disgusting little white worms had eaten away inside the neck until it was hollow and then used it as a base for their breeding grounds. There must have been at least a thousand of those things squirming around in there. Long earthworms slithered around and about the cavity of her eye sockets while he could see several..._things _squirming to and fro underneath her stiff dead blue-ish purple skin.

Alongside her body was a backpack that had been rummaged through and emptied out. Kurono continued to investigate the scene some more until his foot accidently slipped on something that caused him to lose balance and fall. "Whoa!" He fell flat on his face and landed atop the dirt path. Slightly surprised and annoyed at the same time, he turned his head around to see what he had tripped on. "Yuck!" it was a severed hand!

He scrambled to get back up on his feet. To his disgust, he had accidentally smooshed the hand which caused the blood and flesh to ooze out, some of it to clinged to his shoe. He grimaced and scraped his shoe off by dragging it across the dirt. Frowning, he glanced over at Mia's body, and then back at the hand. "Looks like Mia wasn't the only one here... "

Kurono concluded that, according to the bloody situation, entering Nimbasa city was definitely _not _an option. Finally, he left the body just as he found it and continued along the dirt path.

"Let's see..." He took out the Unova region map which was provided to him most kindly by the game administrators. This road leads to Lostlorn forest next... He grimaced. The forest was quite possibly crawling with pokemon trainers who wanted him dead, and not to mention the all the bugs! After seeing that hideous scene with Mia's bug infested body, he decided he has had enough of bugs for today. His stomach churned as he thought back to the maggots.

Kurono rolled the map up and tucked it inside his backpack. "I'll just take the longer route leading _around_ Lostlorn forest..." he decided.

Much to his dismay, upon approaching Lostlorn forest he could hear the various cries of the pokemon harbored within the harsh territory. He intended to go along with the plan he originally decided on, to avoid Lostlorn forest completely and take the much longer route around it. But...there was something keeping him there, some mysterious force that beckoned him inside.

There was something in here...something...calling him? Perhaps. He groaned. Him being such a curious person and all, there was no WAY he could just ignore this now, his curiosity always gets the better of him. He was going in whether he liked it or not.

Tired, Kurono ran his fingers through his short blue hair and sighed. "I just _know_ i'm going to regret this."


End file.
